my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
ZERO S01E01: Shift to ZERO
Episode 1: Shift to ZERO is the first episode of Star Rider ZERO, an online written show by Haou1987. It began on September 13, 2013. This episode introduces the main protagonist and one of the main antagonists of the show's first season. Characters introduced: Mark Wellace, Dr. Hannibal Leichter, Emma Lexing, Ben Wellace, Anne Wellace, Horace Morrow, Tommy Dallow, Ashley Lewis, Diane Dale, Robert Crane, ZERO Production and writing time: '''September 13, 2013 - September 17, 2013 Synopsis Mark Wellace is a journalist for the New York Herald working for his boss Horace Morrow. He used to be a big shot reporter until a certain shootout caused him to lose a valuable contact in the police department. Grieving over this, Mark applied for a desk job, working on columns for the Herald and making it home just in time every night for dinner and putting his children to bed. He led a peacefull life, despite living in New York where there happens anything any time of the day. At one day when he leaves his house early in the morning, he kisses Emma and the children goodbye saying he will see them tonight as he steps into his car and drives away, his children and Emma waving after him. Arriving at the office, Mark meets with his boss, who tells him their subscriptions have lowered considerably for a few months now and he wants his best people in the field. Mark once again tells him he has no intention of going into the field again, especially not what happened last time. Morrow tells him he understands, but he is not given much choice, he wants him in the field or he is going to lose his job. He found a new column writer from the Tribunal and that would make Mark unecessary. After some consideration and a promise from Morrow that he will retain his old working schedule to make it home on time to have dinner with his family, Mark agrees to take the job. Calling Emma, Mark is surprised when Emma tells him to go for it. She says she knows Mark is more happy doing reporter jobs then just a desk job. She tells him she is fine with it as long as he can be at home on time at nights. Returning to Morrow, agreeing to do this, Morrow assigns him a new partner, a female one, Ashley Lewis. As Ashley and Mark get used to eachother, Morrow tells them to work a story in the East District, where most of the accidents happen these days. He heard of a female shopkeeper having been robbed more then three times already. Maybe they can make anything of it. Mark and Ashley go there, find the shop and interview the shopkeeper Diane. She however can't tell much as the robbers used force to get in and knocked her out cold before she could even activate the alarm. Going back without a story, Mark decides to work on an old column before heading home, while Ashley tells him she is going home. When it was late, Mark decided it was time to head home. He checked his telephone finding a message from Emma that he was late for dinner and that she expected he was held up and he wasn't happy with it. On his way home in his car, he was stopped by a car on the side of the road. An old man was having trouble with his car. As he stopped to help, two more cars pulled up and opened fire on both the old man and Mark. Mark was unable to find shelter soon and was hit by a bullet in the spine, knocking him out cold. He would wake up, finding himself paralyzed from the waist to the head, unable to do anything but to turn his head, speak and walk. Terrified by what happened to him, he asked the nurse to not call his family, but she had already done so. When his family turns up at the hospital, he initially refuses to see them, but Emma and the children make their way inside anyway. Emma said they were worried sick when he didn't come home in time. Mark tells them to go away, they shouldn't see him like this. After some argument with his wife and turning his children into tears, Emma tells him that if he truely doesn't want them around, then fine, she will leave. She ends up telling him their house is always open to him, and when he feels he is ready, he can return to them. After being left alone, the only person frequently visiting him during his stay in the hospital for the next month is Ashley. A month after the incident, Mark is moved to a medical facility operated and sponsored by ARCO Industries and here he is met by Dr. Leichter. Dr. Leichter says they will do the best they can to restore feeling in his paralyzed limbs through the normal means, but this may proof to be insufficient. Mark asks him if there is anything else they can do. Dr. Leichter informs him of the fact that ARCO Industries has developed state of the art technology that can help paralyzed people and that he is willing to roll Mark into the project as a test subject for the new line of implants that would be able to restore partial movement abilities. One of his assistants inform Mark it is still a risky operations, he may not survive this. Mark asks him how big the chance is he will survive. Dr. Leichter says it is fifty fifty. Mark says its better then nothing. He accepts the process. Mark is being prepared for the operation, when the assistant, Robert Crane, tells him he feels bad for Mark. He knows how it is to be limited. He for instance has no recollection af what happened to him for prior to eight years ago. Mark is astounded, saying he would love to have interviewed him as a journalist. Robert says he wouldn't have been able to tell him a lot, but he would sure participate. He says it is a pleasure to meet him and Mark returns it to him. Being moved to the surgery room Dr. Leichter, Robert Crane and some more of his assistants begin surgery, placing the implants inside Mark, but his heart rate falters to flatline. Issuing orders, Dr. Leichter tells Robert Crane to perform a repulse on Mark, which activates the implants, which in turns also triggers his heart, spurring life in him. A week after the surgery, Ashley visits and she is surprised to find Mark, being helped by Robert, walking on his own. However, as it turns out, Mark's reflexes are enhanced as he manages to catch a vase falling from his table next to the bed. Ashley tells Mark she had been asked by Horace to pick him up and bring him to the Chester Field Hotel, a five star hotel in the city. Mark says he doesn't want to go home yet, he is not ready to face his wife and children yet. Ashley says it is pretty obvious that they want to see him. They are worried for him. They want to know what happened to him and why he hasn't responded to them. Mark says he will come past them when he feels he is ready. Ashley and Robert help him out of the hospital to Ashley's car. When driving to the hospital, they are witness to a big accident. With people watching Mark and Ashley are astounded by the non responsiveness of people to get the children out of the schoolbus. Using a handheld camera, Ashley films the incident, but Mark rushes to the school bus, apparently no longer feeling any after effects of the surgery, busts the door open and starts pulling children out. He manages to get all out except the driver who was stuck behind the wheel, which he is unable to reach before the buss explodes, knocking him back and out. When he awakens he feels immense pain, but to his and Ashley's astonishment his burns and wounds slowly heal themselves. Ashley asks Mark what the hell happened to him. The accident is on the news, using partial footage of Ashley's handheld camera and actual live footage filmed. This news is being watched by Mark's wife and children and Emma tells Ben and Anne that they should be proud of their father, who is a real hero saving the kids. Ben and Anne ask Emma when their father will return to them and Emma tells them she doesn't know, it is up to himself. He will come back to them when he feels ready. Until then they should support him and be proud of him. Two weeks later, being recognized as the person who saved the children on the school bus, Mark has recovered fully and tries to hide his enhanced reflexes and healing factor the best he can. At one night he and Ashley get a report to do on a incident in the park, where it appears a meteor has struck the water fountain. Flashing back 15 minutes earlier, the park was nearly empty when a small meteor dropped down on the central water fountain in the park. Black liquid dropped down from it, disappearing into the water, causing the surrounding lights to falter and shut down. Trivia *No trivia Seasons 1 - 2 Season 1 '''1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 Category:Star Rider ZERO Episodes Category:Star Rider ZERO Season 1 Episodes